historic_pausefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuudai Ono
Yuudai Ono (小野 雄大 Ono Yuudai) is one of the characters in fan-run game Historic Pause ''and a participant in the ''Overarching Project Of Mutual Killing. If you're into quirky articles about popular gamers climbing their way up on the scene, or just like to hit your local arcade, you've probably heard of Yuudai Ono once in your life. He's known for his ability to clear out the tokens in arcade machines with relative ease, as well as giving his prizes to the younger ones, but despite this he gives back a majority of his winnings which has earned him a few fans. Appearance Yuudai Ono is decently tall for the average, having rather broad shoulders as well. He's of an average weight, not leaning towards either way. He has desaturated aqua hair that puffs out to a degree as well as a goatee, his bangs being pinned out of his face on his left with a pac-man ghost pin. He has lighter blue eyes that are almost always behind his aviator-esque glasses. He wears a track jacket with bright green sleeves with a black torso, triangular purple shapes at the bottom with a neon aqua middle where the buttons reside. His hip is adorned with an equally neon aqua fanny pack that is packed full of various arcade tokens. He wears shorts that follow a similar scheme, being black with green stripes on the side. Personality Yuudai is a very anxious boy, it doesn't take much to cause him to jump. However as his anxiety builds so does his aggression. He tends to become both violent verbally and even physically because of it, much to his dismay as he doesn't like the conflict it creates and will occasionally try to voice his complaints against fighting. He has issues trusting the reality of things and people, and sometimes even himself. He often doubts himself on intellectual levels, but often tries to learn more from what he can. A good way to phrase him is "trying his best", but it's very subjective on how well he's done. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Coin-Op Arcade games are what Yuudai's specialty lie in. No matter what variation of machine it may be, Yuudai is able to ace any game you'll find in your local arcade. Killer Precision Yuudai is known to have very good precision from his training in shooting arcade games. Great Reflexes With gaming comes being able to change your course of action when needed, Yuudai is extremely good at doing such. History Prior to the Overarching Project Ono has spoken on occasion about his home life that consisted of two parents who fought quite often, he's explained this to be one of the factors leading up to him using arcades as a means for escape and him finding his talent. He's also spoken of a brother once or twice, though nothing is currently known about him other than the fact that he's the one who gifted Ono his hairpin. Ono has also mentioned having a girlfriend named Jitsuko previously before the game, one who worked at the arcade nearby his house, in the third chapter this girlfriend was revealed to be somebody traumatic for Yuudai, quoted as "always watching". It is implied that she was a stalker of some sort. Prologue: Welcome To Kurashiki Museum Ono seemed more irritated by this kidnapping than worried or scared and verbally stated how this is all, to quote him, "bullshit". He seemed to wanted to get things over with quickly. Chapter One: One in Two Thousand Chance Ono often spoke against the rest of the students trying to learn more about the mystery of their kidnapping when faced with a puzzle, and was not one to help assist in solving the letter that was found after the death of XXX. Once the first motive was revealed Yuudai was seemingly unfazed by learning of Modus-Save and simply continued on as normal, though he did voice his concern for the other students and suggested that nobody go and re-watch the motive video once it began to play on loop. Once finding Brendan Fireheart's body he seemed to go into an unresponsive daze though after coming out of it he seemed simply annoyed by the first murder case and wanted it to be over. Chapter Two: Floating in the Abyss Throughout the chapter Ono had tried to keep a calmer stance on everything, and tried to prove himself useful by rowing people (Mostly Rebbecca and Kass) around the second floors water system. Despite his efforts to stay calm, once the second motive of secrets being revealed had come out he threatened Mea & Rima Kotobuki and nearly hit Mea in the heat of the moment. Afterwards he had confided in Rebbecca to ask her if the world around them was really happening, a questionable question that plays into his own worldview. He also experienced what seems to be a romantic attraction to Rebbecca, talking about his issues with this to Shin and Etsuko, Kass had assumed this on her own as well and tried to help him. Chapter Three: Thawed in Time Ono had spent a portion of his time in the Kiddie Ville area of the newest map, playing the games that resided in it. When it became time to solve more puzzles Ono had tried his best to help participate in doing so, solving and helping solve most of them. He found himself with similar viewpoints to Etsuko on the manner of surviving the game, and also formed a somewhat closer bond with Kaguya. At the start of the chapter, Yuudai had sent Rebbecca a note that later lead to her avoiding him throughout it, before the third murder he had confronted her on this and after a private conversation the two had begun talking again. Ono, however, was found guilty of the murder of Nao Murakami under the suspicion that Nao was in fact Jitsuko Akiyama (real name Hana Takamaza), a stalker he had before the game took place. This belief was due to a secret motive done by Kakokuma to make Yuudai see every student as Hana. Relationships :Class 81-A: Shuun Nakajima Yuudai is without a doubt the most physical with Shuun out of all of the students, mostly due to Shuun's own roughhousing though sometimes he enacts the contact when prodded too much. His mannerisms grate at Yuudai's nerves at times, but he's willing to somewhat stick up for Shuun sometimes as he believes Shuun isn't particularly a bad person, perhaps just misguided on how to do most things. Like showering. He however won't deny that Shuun is a dumbass, he's just not a bad dumbass. His patience with him does wear extremely thin when Shuun messes with the "kids" of the class or Rebbecca, however. Jun Orozco Jun is Yuudai's roommate. Even though he finds Jun's calmness a bit confusing, seeing how the two are almost complete opposites on the manner, he enjoys spending time around him. He's mentioned that Jun gives him similar vibes to his older brother and has shown to care a certain deal about him, going as far as to carry him back to their dorm once he fell asleep. He's adamant that Jun won't die in this game, lashing out in fear towards him when the topic was casually brought up. Kass Loveless Yuudai's opinion on Kass being one of the "kids" of the class had changed over his time with her in the game. The two had grown close between the second and third chapter, Yuudai going as far as to let her touch him when she would give him friendship kisses on the cheek and also carried her around to places. He believed that Kass was a bit misunderstood by the rest of the class, and he wanted to help her talk out her feelings even if he couldn't talk out his own, or even say well enough what he wanted from her. He considered her to be a friend. Rebbecca Tazuki Yuudai has had quite a few pleasant conversations with Rebbecca and finds her to be a very interesting person that he enjoys the company of, later on referring to her as "one of the only people he can trust". He's often thrown for a loop by her way of speaking, as he's not the most eloquent himself, and can sometimes be off put by her various trivia when it comes to more morbid topics, though he enjoys hearing about her trivia more often than not. He finds her talent to be “hella cool” and thinks she's exceptionally gifted, as well as pretty. He confessed to having romantic feelings for her later on, and while those feelings seemed to be returned nothing had come of that between the two, remaining close friends. Nao Murakami Yuudai has only spoken to Nao a select few times, but he sees them as one of the "kids" in the class as well. He's shown worry for Nao's safety in the game, likely because of how small they are, and has offered to protect them from Shuun if he happens to bother them. Upon learning that he had killed Nao, Yuudai had felt extreme guilt as he had protested that we would never hurt them. Coco Mara Yuudai has grown fond of giving Coco the fitting nickname of "Sleepy" and tends to almost constantly call her this. She's considered one of the "kids" of the class, and he finds it hard to tell her no because of this. Shizuko Sakaki While inside of their cell before the 2,000 year skip, Yuudai had tried to comfort Shizuko once they began to cry. If anybody were to be considered a "kid" to Yuudai it's them, their appearance, mannerisms, and the fact that Yuudai has been asked a few times now to hold them all contributing to this. Once Shizuko revealed to have killed Jun in the third trial his opinion on them had changed entirely naturally, and he grew both confused and scared of them to an extent. Brendan Fireheart Yuudai hadn't spoken to Fireheart during his time in the game, though upon seeing his body he seemed to be extremely emotionally disturbed nonetheless. Monomono Items Quotes *"Introduce ourselves? ...F-Fine, I'll play along. Y-Yuudai Ono." *"Love is hella s-scary, prolly one of the scariest things there is. Like, givin' so much of yourself to s-somebody and then hopin' that gets returned and... and you can't really know if it's returned either. It's v-vulnerability, but when it works out it can be amazin'." To Kass, when asked about his thoughts on love. *"... W-We done here?" His first words after Setsurou's execution, being the first to speak as well. *"It's okay... I'll be b-back 'gain, and next time I'll be better, I p-promise. I won't let nothin' s-stop me... from doin' better. It's time though, isn't it?" his final words before facing his execution. Trivia *Ono, while admitting it's a very basic answer, considers Pac-Man to be his favorite arcade game. *The coins from Ono's fanny pack have been revealed to be from all different arcades, each one holding a special memory to him. *Tazuki had assigned Yuudai as the Fireworks emoji, ��. Category:Characters Category:81-A